Shezow and the pharoah
by DeltaRoids
Summary: Dark Necrofear appears and causes chaos for Shezow, while a shadowy figure approaches Megadale, as well as multiple mythical creatures and magicians. All which are on unknown sides. Shezow will need the pharaoh to win this fight. I don't own Dark Necrofear.
1. Enter Necrofear

**This is my first fanfiction**

** I dont own Yugioh or Shezow or **

** the characters only the ones I made up.**

**Guy and Maz were sitting in a bench at the park. It was a slow day, the two boys were dying of boredom. Then, suddenly Guy was forcifully transformed into Shezow. "Finally some action" Exclaimed Shezow. An explosion went off not far away from where they were. Maz went to go change into his costume while Shezow already was speeding towards the source of threat. **

**Shezap was terrorizing the town running around causing chaos everywhere he was. He stop in the middle of his tracks when he saw a defiant boy standing infront of him with a sinister grin on his face. "What do'ya want?" questioned Shezap. "..." He didn't reply, he just crackled and then leaped in the air as his body was consumed in a ghastly fog. When the fog cleared, he was replaced with demonic figure. His hands were exchanged for claws and his head was black containing no facial detail. He had a tail, muscular torso and a maniacal laugh. Within milliseconds, he caught Shezap off gaurd, summoned a blade like object and nimbly hopped back. By doing so caused the blade to create a bloody, gorey slash in Shezap's torso. He fell to his knees, staggering to get up but with no avail. By the time Shezow came it was all over, he already left by growing his claws to an abnormal size and clawed the air, opening a portal into a place nether-like and disappeared.**

**Shezap disappeared through the shadows before he came. Leaving a puddle of blood were he was.**

**"w-what happened here?" asked Maz through an exhasted voice.**

**"I dont know" answered Shezow blankly. He was staring off at a distance as if something or someone was beckoning him to come.**

**At the outskirts of Megadale stood a shadowy figure, it stared back at were Shezow was, but of course no could see for he was too far to be easily caught. "So he has appeared again..." the voice ecoched through the wind. He held a card in his hand and rose it up in the sky and in a flash, he disappeared.**

**The Black Demon reappeared ontop of an old recked building. He sighed and landed on the roof. "Watch out Megadale... Dark Necrofear is here..."**

** End of Fanfic review I want to know what**

** you think about this fanfiction**


	2. Summoning Dark Magician GIrl

The Shadow apearred again but was lost in a big crowd. It looked at a peticular sewercap suspiciously. Shezap took a look at her(his/it?) inuries, He/she could barely move due to pain. There were sometimes some aftershocks from the gash although the attacker was long gone.

"What happened out there?" Guy asked Sheila, already transformed back.

"I checked the security cameras around the area, and if you were to slow down the clip you can see something attacking Shezap with stregnths much greater than hers." Sheila said unsure of the clip for it was still blury then when slowed to the maximun.

Maz and Guy left the Shelair to sleep while (forgot what Guy's sister's name was) started researching the mystery figure.

Right as the sun rose up Dark Necrofear roused up chaos, causing Guy to forcible change to Shezow. As Shezow went to the scene, the shadow appeared again. Holding a blade the shadow dug the metal into the shoulder of himself. And drew a circle followed with other indescriptive designs in the air with their blood. A light surrounded the black figure and when it disapated it was exchanged with a girl with blonde hair with a blue and violet outfit. She flew up and shot a ray of magic at Dark Necrofear catching his attention.

"Look what we have here, Never Send a girl to do a champions job!" he said malicously, though intrigue that the previous attack dealt a reasonable amount of damage to him.

At about that time Shezow came, without Maz cuz Guy's sister forced him to research Necrofear more with her to get work done faster. Shezow summoned his/her(which ever you want me to call shezow) boomerangbrush and shot it directly at Dark Necrofear(I'll just call him DN and title him Dark Necrofear occasionally) but it got in the way of Dark Magician Girl's attack and it went at Shezow.

"WATCH IT!" they both simultaineously shouted together, they started bickering a bit at eachother everytime they got the chance. So far none of them made a good impression toward eachother yet.

DN took advantage of this and punctured Dark Magician Girl right in the gut, causing blood to gush out of her side. She collasped to the ground, Shezow came over to help. While Dark Necrofear dissapeared without a trace.


End file.
